


I only care about video games and you

by dressedlikedead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressedlikedead/pseuds/dressedlikedead
Summary: Coś się zmieniło i Kenma jest przekonany, że jeśli nie odkryje, co konkretnie, już nigdy nie będzie w stanie skupić się na żadnej ze swoich gier.





	

Małomównych ludzi uznawano zwykle za dobrych obserwatorów i Kenma nie stanowił od tego wyjątku. Bez wątpienia potrafił wiele powiedzieć o innych po przyjrzeniu się ich ruchom, gestom, mimice czy sposobowi wypowiadania się. Jednak prawda była taka, że poza na szczęście nielicznymi przypadkami niezręcznych starć z nieznajomymi, przez większość czasu prawie wcale nie zwracał na te rzeczy uwagi. Przyzwyczaił się do osób, które go otaczały na tyle, że uznawał ich zachowania za oczywiste i niewymagające jego dogłębnych refleksji.

Właśnie dlatego nie od razu zauważył, że coś się zmieniło.

Chociaż nie przebywał z Kuroo tyle czasu, ile w dzieciństwie, wciąż spotykali się często. Poza szkołą, treningami i wspólnymi powrotami do domu, które stanowiły dla nich codzienność, niekiedy spędzali razem wolne wieczory. Zwykle zostawali wtedy u któregoś z nich, by pograć w gry wideo, jak proponował Kenma, jednak czasem, po namowach ze strony Kuroo, zdarzało się im także wyjść na zewnątrz. Kiedyś powiedział, że zostało mu trochę kieszonkowego, więc poszli pograć na nowych automatach, sprowadzonych do pobliskiego salonu gier w poprzednim miesiącu. Innym razem, z okazji urodzin Kenmy, wybrali się do kociej kawiarni, znajdującej się na drugim końcu miasta, gdyż Kuroo stwierdził, że serwują tam najlepszą gorącą białą czekoladę. I chociaż Kuroo ciągle kichał, a Kenmę zemdliło po wypiciu czekolady, było to naprawdę miłe popołudnie.

Kenma od początku zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopiec miał innych znajomych i prawdopodobnie robił z nimi o wiele fajniejsze rzeczy. Nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało. Lubił, jak Kuroo opowiadał mu historie o tym, co im się przytrafiło, podkolorowując je dramatycznie w swoim stylu. Mimo to, czasem, kiedy ich słuchał, nie potrafił powstrzymać myśli, że być może brunet niedługo przestanie chcieć się z nim zadawać. Przecież nigdy nie był równie interesujący, co jego pozostali koledzy, a ich znajomość wynikła ze zwykłego zbiegu okoliczności. Gdyby nie mieszkali obok siebie od dzieciństwa, prawdopodobnie nigdy by się nie zaprzyjaźnili. Starał się jednak nie zadręczać tym za bardzo, gdyż wiedział, że dopóki Kuroo nie znudzi się grą w siatkówkę, będzie go potrzebował, a to wydawało mu się wystarczająco długo.

Sytuacja uległa zmianie w szkole średniej. Dołączyli do profesjonalnego klubu siatkarskiego i Kuroo przestał być skazany na jego towarzystwo, tak jak wyglądało to w podstawówce albo w gimnazjum, kiedy żaden inny z chłopców nie chciał pełnić nudnej funkcji rozgrywającego. Tak jak można byłoby się spodziewać, brunet odnalazł się w nowej drużynie bez większych problemów i szybko zaczął robić znaczne postępy, pobudzony perspektywą zagrania w pierwszym składzie Nekomy podczas oficjalnego meczu. W odróżnieniu od niego, Kenma czuł się jeszcze mniej zmotywowany niż wcześniej. Rywalizacja, presja i zaangażowanie, którego od nich wymagano, przytłaczały go, a pogarda, jaką wyczuwał ze strony kolegów przez to, że byli bardziej wysportowani i doświadczeni, i co najważniejsze rok starsi, męczyła go do tego stopnia, że postanowił porzucić klub. Zmienił jednak zdanie po rozmowie z Kuroo. _Nie odchodź_ , powiedział mu brunet, _potrafisz obserwować ludzi i dobrze wybierasz kierunki. Drugoklasiści wiedzą, że jesteś dobry. Z tobą nasza drużyna jest silniejsza_. I jakoś tak wyszło, że Kenma został, a wszystko między nimi ciągle wyglądało tak, jak wcześniej, co rozwiało dręczące go obawy.

Z tego powodu nie mógł zapobiec ukłuciu zdziwienia, kiedy pewnego popołudnia podczas obozu w Tokio wracali razem z treningu i dotarło do niego, że coś się zmieniło, a on przeoczył moment, w którym się to stało. Uderzyło go wrażenie, że Kuroo wolałby być gdzieś indziej. Nie doszedł do tego wniosku pod wpływem czegoś konkretnego: Kuroo nie zaciskał policzków w niekomfortowym uśmiechu, nie spuszczał wzroku na stopy ani właściwie nie robił nic, co mogłoby wydawać się podejrzane i co różniłoby się od jego zwykłych zachowań. Ale mimo to, jakimś dziwnym trafem, Kenma wiedział.

Siedzieli na ławce przed tanim marketem z oknami pozaklejanymi reklamami, gdzie Kuroo kupił przed chwilą sok pomarańczowy. Sączył go teraz przez rurkę, obserwując zmrużonymi oczami pustą ulicę i od czasu do czasu zerkając z góry na ekran telefonu Kenmy z włączoną jakąś grą, którą chłopiec przeszedł już co najmniej cztery razy i która stanowiła raczej sposób zabicia czasu niż jakiekolwiek wyzwanie. Tylko, że tym razem uczucie, że Kuroo nie chciał tu być, przeszkadzało Kenmie w skupieniu się. Gdyby nie jego palce, poruszające się machinalnie po klawiszach, prawdopodobnie już dawno by się skuł.

– O co chodzi? – odezwał się Kuroo, pochylając się odrobinę w jego stronę i poprawiając grzywkę, która opadła mu na oczy (Jego grzywka przez cały czas opadała mu na oczy, więc Kenma nie bardzo potrafił zrozumieć ten nawyk).

– A o co ma chodzić? – spytał.

– Patrzysz się na mnie co chwilę z dziwną miną – odpowiedział Kuroo, po czym dodał z zadziornym uśmieszkiem w kąciku ust: – No wiesz, tą miną, którą zawsze robisz podczas meczów, kiedy obserwujesz przeciwników: „Kenma-poznam-wszystkie-wasze-słabości-i-was-zniszczę”.

– Wcale nie robię takiej miny – oznajmił spokojnie Kenma. – Po prostu...

– Po prostu taką masz twarz, przecież wiem.

Kenma wzruszył ramionami w reakcji na ironiczny ton chłopca i skupił wzrok na ekranie telefonu, ze zdziwieniem zdając sobie sprawę, że przeszedł już do trzeciej rundy. Gdyby wcześniej wiedział, że taka taktyka się sprawdzała, nie zarwałby aż tylu nocy w zeszłym tygodniu tylko po to, żeby odblokować następny poziom.

– Więc o co chodzi? – ponowił pytanie Kuroo. Kenma czuł, że mu się przypatruje, chociaż sam nie ośmielił się spojrzeć w górę. Przesunął pospiesznie wzrokiem wzdłuż ciemnych, przylegających dżinsów, w które chłopak przebrał się po treningu, tworzących dziwny kontrast z szeroką czerwoną bluzą Nekomy. Nie wiedział, czy Kuroo zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale zawsze kiedy siedzieli obok siebie, układał nogi w specyficzny sposób, jakby podświadomie próbował dopasować się do wzrostu Kenmy. Blondyn ponownie przeniósł spojrzenie na ekran telefonu.

– Zapomniałeś spakować buty na zmianę – powiedział obojętnie i lekko wskazał głową na leżącą u ich stóp czarną torbę, o wiele mniej zapchaną niż zawsze.

– Ah, to. – Kuroo westchnął i napił się soku, siorbiąc, aż nie zostało nic w środku, po czym zgniótł kartonik i wyrzucił go do kosza. Dopiero gdy się wyprostował, dodał: – Zostawiłem je specjalnie. Wracam jeszcze dzisiaj na halę.

Kenma zmarszczył brwi.

– Ale nasza drużyna skończyła już trening.

– Masz rację – potwierdził Kuroo, zagryzając między zębami słomkę po soku.

– Czyli… – Kenma uderzył palcami w ekran odrobinę mocniej, w usilnych próbach zabicia swojego wirtualnego przeciwnika. Miał zmrużone oczy, chociaż był bardziej skoncentrowany na swoich myślach niż przebiegu gry. – Ćwiczysz z kimś innym – wywnioskował. Nie usłyszał potwierdzenia ani zaprzeczenia, być może dlatego, że jego wypowiedź nie była pytaniem. – Po co? Przecież trenujemy praktycznie od rana do wieczora... To chyba wystarczająco dużo?

Kuroo parsknął śmiechem.

– Wydaje mi się, że po tylu latach powinienem się przyzwyczaić, ale twoje podejście do życia wciąż zaskakująco potrafi poprawić mi humor.

Kenma nie zrozumiał, co Kuroo miał na myśli, ale starał się zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy, gdyż dręczyło go przeczucie, że już zbyt wiele razy podczas tej rozmowy zmarszczył brwi.

– Ponieważ to dla mnie dobra zabawa – kontynuował tymczasem brunet. – I fajnie jest czasem pograć z kimś innym, kogo styl gry nie jest ci tak znajomy. To pobudzające.

– Znowu macie jakiś głupi zakład z Bokuto?

– Chce mi udowodnić, że da radę pięć razy z rzędu zaatakować bez otarcia się o blok i zdobyć punkt - odpowiedział Kuroo, na co Kenma jedynie głośno westchnął. – Jak dotąd jego rekord wynosi dwa i to raczej zasługa dobrych wystaw Akaashiego. Inaczej zdołałbym go zablokować.

– Nie wierzę, że Akaashi znowu zgodził się w to z wami bawić.

(Tak naprawdę nie potrafiłby uwierzyć, gdyby Akaashi się nie zgodził, w szczególności pod wpływem próśb ze strony Bokuto).

– To jeszcze nic. – Oczy Kuroo zabłysnęły dziwnie. – Nie zgadniesz, kto poza tym do nas dołączył.

– Nie miałem zamiaru próbować zgadywać.

– Tsukishima – powiedział Kuroo i po chwili milczenia, w której słychać było jedynie bitewne odgłosy z telefonu Kenmy, dodał: – Ten blond okularnik z Karasuno.

– Wiem, który to Tsukishima.

– Jest bardziej intrygujący niż mogłoby się wydawać na pierwszy rzut oka – kontynuował brunet, niezrażony, czy też przyzwyczajony do braku wyraźnego zainteresowania z jego strony. – Inteligentny i nie reaguje bezmyślnie, tylko obserwuje i wyciąga logiczne wnioski.

– Jak dla mnie nie wyglądał na zbyt chętnego do gry – wtrącił Kenma.

– Nie – potwierdził Kuroo i zagryzł słomkę. – Ale każdego da się przekonać, jeśli znajdzie się odpowiedni sposób.

– Jasne.

– W każdym razie, w poniedziałek spytaliśmy się, czy z nami zagra, bo potrzebowaliśmy kogoś do kompletu. Zgodził się, chociaż niezbyt gorliwie. Poszedł sobie po jakichś piętnastu minutach. Mogłem go trochę urazić przez komentarz o Krewetce… Więc nie spodziewaliśmy się, że jeszcze wróci, ale przyszedł następnego dnia. I był jakoś inaczej nastawiony. A jak udało mu się pierwszy raz zablokować Bokuto… Pamiętasz, co ci mó…?

– Czekaj – przerwał mu raptownie Kenma, gdy elementy w jego głowie połączyły się ze sobą. – Powiedziałeś, że kiedy zaczęliście razem trenować?

– Tak na poważnie, we wtorek.

Wtorek, dwa dni po rozpoczęciu obozu. Po zarwanej nocy Kenmie cudem udało się przeżyć kilka godzin treningów. Nie pamiętał, żeby Kuroo zachowywał się nietypowo, ale mógł to po prostu przeoczyć, skoro kilka razy zdarzyło mu się prawie przeoczyć piłkę wysyłaną do niego podczas ćwiczenia ataków na rozgrzewce. Po ostatnim meczu od razu wrócił do domu. Sam, bo Kuroo ociągał się z wyjściem. Środa rano, spotkali się przed wejściem do hali. Czy Kuroo wydawał się inny niż zwykle? Czy to możliwe, że w tamtym momencie zaczął wyczuwać, że coś się zmieniło, ale był zbyt zmęczony perspektywą nadciągających godzin wysiłku, by to zauważyć?

Głos Kuroo wyrwał Kenmę z zamyślenia.

– Hej, bo zaraz się skujesz – powiedział i wyciągnął rękę w stronę telefonu, który chłopiec trzymał między nieruchomymi palcami. Próbując nacisnąć na ekran, przez przypadek otarł kciukiem o jego nadgarstek, tuż nad wyłaniającymi się spod skóry zielonkawymi żyłami, a źrenice Kenmy rozszerzyły się jak u kota w reakcji na niespodziewany dotyk. Odsunął rękę, szybko, ale nie na tyle gwałtownie, by jego odruch mógł sprawić wrażenie nerwowego.

– Zbieram się na pociąg – powiedział, po czym wrzucił telefon do plecaka, nie wyłączając wcześniej gry.

– Okej – odpowiedział Kuroo, schylił się po swoją torbę i przewiesił ją sobie przez ramię. – To do zobaczenia jutro.

– Yhm.

Kuroo skinął mu głową i ruszył w kierunku, z którego wcześniej przyszli, gdzie zza tonących w zielonych liściach drzew i ukrytych między nimi latarni, oświetlających chodnik, wyłaniały się kontury hali sportowej.

– A, i Kuroo – zawołał Kenma cicho, odwracając się. – Następnym razem nie ma potrzeby, żebyś mnie odprowadzał, jeśli sam nie masz zamiaru wracać do domu.

Kuroo spojrzał się przez ramię z przesadnie wyszczerzonymi w uśmiechu zębami.

– Wcale cię nie odprowadzałem. Po prostu chciałem sobie kupić sok.

 

***

 

Właśnie tego wieczoru, podczas powrotnej podróży pociągiem, kiedy usilnie próbował znaleźć skrawek miejsca niewypełniony ludźmi, by nie musieć wciąż przestępować z nogi na nogę, odsuwając się od ich wystających toreb i niemalże ocierających się o niego ramion, postanowił następnego dnia zostać na wolnym treningu i zweryfikować swoje przypuszczenia. Jednak w rzeczywistości nie dał rady zmusić się do tego wcześniej niż w sobotę. Po gwizdku kończącym ostatni mecz, który wygrali z Karasuno ze zbyt znaczącą przewagą, by odczuwał z tego powodu jakąkolwiek satysfakcję, jak zwykle poszedł wraz z pozostałymi członkami drużyny do szatni. Kiedy inni przebierali się ze strojów sportowych w swoje codzienne ubrania, wyciągnął konsolę i włączył jedną z ostatnio ściągniętych gier.

– W końcu jakaś ekscytująca rozgrywka, prawda, Kenma-san? – zagadnął go Inuoka, wkładając swoje rzeczy do plecaka i zamykając szafkę.

– Niezbyt – odpowiedział Kenma. – Można wybrać tylko między trzema głównymi postaciami, a grafika jest do kitu.

Inuoka zmarszczył brwi.

– Miałem na myśli mecz z Karasuno.

Zza jego pleców wyłonił się Yamamoto z wielkim rechotem na ustach.

– Nasz Kenma-kun jak zwykle w swoim żywiole! – zawołał, zbliżając się i czochrając Kenmę po włosach. Kenma bardzo starał się nie skrzywić. Wmawiał sobie, że powinien już się przyzwyczaić do podobnych gestów ze strony kolegów z drużyny, lecz zachowanie chociażby neutralnego wyrazu twarzy wciąż wymagało od niego wielkich pokładów koncentracji i samozaparcia. Yamamoto nie wyglądał jednak na zainteresowanego jego reakcją. Zamiast tego doskoczył do Inuoki, otoczył go ramieniem i pociągnął w stronę wyjścia, przechwalając się głośno, jaki plan wymyślili wraz z Tanaką i Nishinoyą odnośnie tej uroczej menadżerki z Karasuno.

Szatnia powoli opustoszała. Kolejni zawodnicy Nekomy żegnali się, opuszczając pomieszczenie pojedynczo lub grupkami, wśród śmiechu i historyjek na temat innych ekip, aż Kenma został sam. Tak jak się spodziewał, rzeczy Kuroo wciąż tkwiły w jego szafce, co oznaczało, że postanowił poświęcić dzisiejszy wieczór na dodatkowy trening jako jedyny z ich drużyny. Kenma siedział przez chwilę w ciszy, wlepiając wzrok w drzwi, jakby wciąż się łudził, że jeśli poczeka minutę dłużej, otworzą się pod wpływem jego spojrzenia, a Kuroo wtargnie do środka. W końcu westchnął ciężko, założył na strój treningowy bluzę Nekomy i wyszedł na zewnątrz.

Kompleks sportowy liceum Nekoma składał się z kilku budynków. Poza zwykłymi salami, zbudowano basen i wyposażoną w najnowocześniejszy sprzęt siłownię, z których sportowcy mogli korzystać również w czasie wolnym, jeśli zgłosili to odpowiednio wcześnie. Jednak, z tych wszystkich udogodnień, Kenmie najbardziej podobało się to, że niektóre sale połączone były korytarzami, dzięki czemu istniała możliwość wślizgnięcia się do środka bocznym wejściem. Korzystał z tej sposobności zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy przychodził na trening kilkanaście minut po jego rozpoczęciu i próbował dołączyć do rozgrzewających się chłopców, robiąc to na tyle dyskretnie, żeby Kuroo czasami mógł udawać, że wcale nie zauważył jego wcześniejszej nieobecności. Jako kapitan musiał poważnie traktować spóźnienia wśród członków klubu, więc chociaż nigdy nie był zły na Kenmę na poważnie, zachowywał się tak, jakby był, gdyż w innym wypadku jego postawa mogłaby zostać uznana za faworyzowanie. W ramach nagany zmuszał więc go, by zostawał po treningu te kilkanaście minut, które się spóźnił, i ćwiczył ataki z którymś z chętnych graczy (ostatnimi czasy zwykle najbardziej chętny był Lev, co sprawiło, że Kenma zaczął spóźniać się o wiele rzadziej). Kuroo zawsze czekał na niego w szatni (twierdził, że to po to, by mieć pewność, że Kenma nie zwieje przed upływem wyznaczonego czasu), a potem wracali razem do domu.

(– Znowu zarwałeś noc – mówił Kuroo.

– Nieprawda – odpowiadał Kenma. – Po prostu zaspałem.

– Bo zarwałeś noc.

– Wcale nie.

– Twoje przekrwione oczy wskazują na coś innego.)

Również tym razem Kenma postanowił użyć bocznego wejścia. Minął uchylone główne drzwi sali sportowej, zza których wypadał na ścieżkę snop światła, odgłos odbijanej piłki i gardłowe okrzyki frustracji i euforii. Wszedł do budynku tak, jak zwykle robili to uczniowie ze szkoły, przychodzący podczas przerw między lekcjami, by oglądać ich mecze treningowe czy oficjalne spotkania z innymi drużynami. Na korytarzu światło było zgaszone, ale Kenma widział wyraźnie wszystkie kształty. Zaczął iść w głąb hali, starając zachowywać się tak jak zwykle, jednak wciąż czuł się dziwnie. Wmawiał sobie, że to przez brak znajomej powierzchni telefonu w dłoniach, gładkiej pod jego palcami i zajmującej jego myśli. Bez tego nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękami, które wisiały mu niezgrabnie wzdłuż boków.

Nie powinien tutaj przychodzić. Teraz, kiedy był już w trakcie realizacji swojego postanowienia, nie potrafił odnaleźć w nim żadnego sensu. Przecież to normalne, że sportowcy przygotowujący się do eliminacji chcą ćwiczyć jak najwięcej, a boiskowi przeciwnicy często mogą nauczyć się od siebie więcej niż od członków tej samej drużyny, których ruchy są dla nich tak przewidywalne. Przecież to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy Kuroo spędzał czas z kimś innym, trzymając Kenmę z daleko od tego. Przecież Kenmie nigdy nie przeszkadzało bycie trzymanym z daleko od tego.

Stanął tuż obok przejścia, schowany w cieniu, tak, że mógł widzieć wszystko, co działo się na boisku, ale z perspektywy zawodników trudno było dostrzec jego. Tego wieczoru spotkali się w szóstkę. Kuroo był w drużynie z Tsukishimą i rezerwowym rozgrywającym Fukurodani, którego imienia Kenma nie pamiętał. Grali przeciwko Bokuto i Akaashiemu (Bokuto nawet w hobbistycznych rozgrywkach nie zgadzał się mieć za rozgrywającego kogoś innego). Ku zdziwieniu Kenmy, po ich stronie boiska, na linii zagrywki, stał również Shouyou. Właśnie posłał piłkę, która ledwo przeszła nad siatką.

– Przepraszam, prawie zepsułem! – krzyknął Hinata głosem pełnym paniki.

– Nie przejmuj się, po prostu zajmij pozycję - ponaglił go Bokuto.

– Już!

Po nieudanym przyjęciu piłka szybko znalazła się ponownie na ich połowie, tak, że mogli z łatwością ruszyć do kontrataku. Kenma obserwował, jak Kuroo dotyka ramienia Tsukishimy i dyskretnie wskazuje mu kierunek, gdzie powinni ustawić blok. Wybrał prawidłowo. Akaashi rozegrał do Shouyou, którego atak odbił się od wewnętrznych stron dłoni wyższego środkowego i z plaskiem wbił w boisko. Kuroo poklepał Tsukishimę po plecach w geście pochwały.

– Przepraszam! – zawołał Hinata. – Następnym razem mi się uda!

Bokuto pokazał mu dwa podniesione kciuki, po czym odwrócił się do rozgrywającego i zaskamlał:

– Akaashi, dlaczego nie wystawiłeś do mnie???

– Wystawiłem już do ciebie trzy razy z rzędu – zauważył Akaashi.

– Ale mówiłem ci o moim zakładzie, muszę wygrać z Kuroo!

Akaashi popatrzył mu w oczy i odpowiedział:

– Bokuto-san, nie grasz sam.

Jego ton był tak poważny, że Bokuto złapał się za głowę, wzdychając dramatycznie.

– Masz rację, Akaashi. Jestem takim egoistą… Następną też rozegraj do Hinaty – powiedział skruszony i nawet gdy zaczęła się kolejna akcja, wciąż nie przestawał użalać się nad sobą pod nosem. A w przypadku Bokuto „pod nosem” oznaczało na tyle demonstracyjnie, by słyszała go cała sala.

Tym razem Hinata wykonał jeden ze swoich szybkich ataków i chociaż nie był tak dynamiczny i efektowny jak w duecie z tym strasznym rozgrywającym Karasuno, udało im się zdobyć punkt. Kenma przypomniał sobie, jak kilka dni temu Shouyou poprosił go, by wystawił mu kilka piłek (okazało się, że pojmowanie przez nich liczby, jaką kryło za sobą określenie „kilka” różniło się od siebie diametralnie) i pomyślał, że właściwie jego obecność tutaj wcale nie powinna go dziwić. Jeśli nadarzała się jakakolwiek okazja, by zagrać w siatkówkę, Shouyou zawsze z niej korzystał.

Kenma patrzył, jak chłopiec przybija sobie piątkę z Bokuto i podskakują razem z satysfakcji po udanej akcji (czemu Akaashi przyglądał się z czymś, co Kenma nazwałby lekką oschłością, choć prawdopodobnie było jego zwyczajnym wyrazem twarzy), po czym przeniósł wzrok na drugą połowę boiska. Zawodnicy z przeciwnej drużyny stali blisko siebie, nachylając się w swoją stronę. Kuroo trzymał dłonie na ich ramionach i przekazywał im wnioski z tego, co zdążył zaobserwować. Uśmiechał się przy tym w ten sposób, który wszyscy uznawali za filuterny i cwany, ale Kenma wiedział, że ten uśmiech wyrażał coś innego.

Spojrzał ponownie na Shouyou, jego zabarwioną emocjami twarz i widoczne nawet z daleka błyskawice w oczach i nagle uderzyło go to, jak bardzo był głupi. Jeśli chodziło o siatkówkę, Kuroo nie różnił się tak bardzo od niższego środkowego Karasuno. Ta inność, którą w nim wcześniej zaobserwował, nie wynikała z żadnych znaczących zmian w jego życiu. Kuroo poświęcał czas na coś, co sprawiało mu radość. Dzięki graczom z innych drużyn, z którymi trzymał się na obozie, przerwał monotonię i znalazł nową energię do gry. Wyglądał teraz tak jak w dzieciństwie, kiedy pokazywał Kenmie podpatrzone w telewizji ruchy, których chciał się nauczyć. Po prostu był szczęśliwy.

Kenma wycofał się w głąb korytarza, zostawiając za sobą światło lamp i głosy dochodzące z sali sportowej i ruszył z powrotem do szatni Nekomy. Szedł nieświadomy pokonywanej drogi, tak jakby grał w jedną ze swoich gier i jego umysł tylko w niewielkiej części był skupiony na prawdziwym świecie. Wszystko było w porządku, więc nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego zrobiło mu się przykro. Powinien się domyślić wcześniej. Czego innego się spodziewał? Wyobrażał sobie rzeczy i bez wahania zakładał, że były prawdą, ponieważ przyzwyczaił się do dostrzegania detali, analizowania, interpretowania i czasem wielką trudność przysparzało mu uwierzenie, że rzeczywistość nie zawsze jest dokładnie taka, jak on ją odbiera, że wciąż może zostać zaskoczony. Wymyślił sobie, że Kuroo się zmienił, kiedy tak naprawdę obudziło się coś, co zawsze w nim było, ale o czego istnieniu Kenma zapomniał. O czym być może Kuroo sam zapomniał w towarzystwie Kenmy.

Wszedł do szatni i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy. Wepchał zwykłe ubranie do plecaka, decydując, że nie zależy mu na tyle, żeby się w nie przebrać. Następnie wyciągnął telefon z bocznej kieszeni, gdzie zwykł go umieszczać, kiedy Kuroo, nie chcąc wpuścić go na salę sportową z komórką w ręce, tarasował drzwi tak długo, aż w końcu któryś z zawodników go czymś rozpraszał i umożliwiał Kenmie prześlizgniecie się lub Kenma dawał za wygraną i zostawiał ją w szatni (co działo się niezwykle rzadko i tylko dlatego, że wiedział, że im później zaczną trening, tym później go skończą). Wyświetlacz pokazywał godzinę 19:51 i zero powiadomień (nie, żeby czuł się zdziwiony; jedyne dwie osoby, z którymi esemesował, były odrobinę zajęte w tym momencie). O ile Kenma dobrze się orientował, woźny zwykle zamykał halę o dwudziestej, co oznaczało, że jeśli chłopcy go poproszą, prawdopodobnie da im jeszcze mniej więcej piętnaście minut na dokończenie seta i posprzątanie. Skoro już stracił tyle czasu, mógłby poczekać na Kuroo. Nie wydawało mu się jednak, by wciąż miał ochotę go widzieć. Nie wiedziałby, co powiedzieć i nie chciał się tłumaczyć, dlaczego nie wrócił do domu od razu po treningu.

Zmarszczył brwi, zarzucił sobie plecak na ramię i wyszedł na zewnątrz, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz.

 

***

 

Kenma należał do osób, które lepiej czuły się w nocy niż za dnia. Lubił spokój, jaki wtedy odczuwał, to, jak jego umysł stawał się wyciszony i jednocześnie bardziej wrażliwy na docierające do niego bodźce, a napięte mięśnie ciała rozluźniały się. Odnajdywał w samotności coś naprawdę komfortowego.

(Według Kuroo było tak głównie przez to, że większość ludzi w nocy spała, więc Kenma nie był zmuszony do interakcji z nimi).

Jednak tej nocy wyjątkowo mu przeszkadzało, że nie potrafił zasnąć. Przejrzał kilkakrotnie listę z grami, które miał na telefonie, ale za każdym razem, kiedy już prawie decydował się, by włączyć którąś z nich, nagle zaczynała mu się wydawać bardzo głupia i irytująca. Wcisnął więc przycisk blokady i ekran zrobił się czarny, a on poczuł się rozczarowany, że jego umysł nie działa w ten sam sposób. Z ciężkim westchnięciem przewrócił się na drugi bok i zamknął oczy, by ponownie spróbować zapaść w sen, jednak nie potrafił, gdyż ciągle był uciążliwie świadomy tego, że zaciska powieki. Kręciło mu się w głowie i miał wrażenie, że jeśli natychmiast nie skupi na czymś wzroku, zwymiotuje. Odczekał więc najdłużej jak był w stanie, po czym pozwolił powiekom się unieść. Jego oczy otworzyły się szeroko i kiedy odblokował ponownie telefon i okazało się, że minęło dopiero kilka minut, nie musiał ich mrużyć, nawet patrząc na ekran, zbyt jasny w kontraście z pogrążonym w ciemności pokojem.

Wcześniej, po powrocie do domu i spędzeniu kilkunastu minut na gapieniu się w ścianę, postanowił w końcu przebrać się ze stroju sportowego. Przeszukując stertę ubrań, ozdabiającą jego fotel od co najmniej dwóch tygodniu, natknął się na starą bluzę Kuroo, tą, którą zwykle nosił poza szkołą. Musiał ją zostawić podczas swojej ostatniej wizyty w domu Kenmy, kiedy, jak brzmiała oficjalna wersja, odrabiali razem zadania z matematyki. Kuroo uchodził za inteligentnego i starannego ucznia i miał zawsze dobre oceny (w co nikt, kto go dopiero poznawał, nigdy nie chciał uwierzyć), więc po tym, jak Kenma w pierwszej klasie liceum zawalił trzy klasówki z rzędu, został poproszony przez matkę blondyna o udzielanie mu korepetycji. Szybko okazało się, że tak naprawdę Kenma z łatwością przyswajał materiał omawiany na lekcjach matematyki i nie potrzebował pomocy w rozwiązywaniu zadań (w pewnych aspektach przypominały mu one gry). Problem tkwił w sposobie, w jaki je rozwiązywał. Obliczenia, które Kuroo zajmowały dwie strony, jako że wypełniał po kolei każdy krok, Kenma skracał do dwóch linijek, twierdząc, że pozostałe elementy wynikają z treści, a zapisywanie ich było czynnością bezsensowną i niepotrzebnie pochłaniającą energię. Ostatecznie udało im się zawrzeć kompromis. W zamian za to, że Kenma notował podczas sprawdzianów wszystkie działania, które wykonywał w głowie, nawet te, które wydawały mu się zbyt logiczne, by przenosić je na kartkę, Kuroo zgodził się rozpisywać skrócone wersje zadań domowych Kenmy, kiedy jego profesor zapowiadał, że w następnym tygodniu zbierze zeszyty do oceny. Czasami przy okazji kreślił na marginesach szkice postaci z ich ulubionych kreskówek i gier wideo (Kenma powtarzał mu za każdym razem, jak głupie i dziecinne jest, że wciąż to robi, ale w rzeczywistości wcale nie chciał, żeby przestawał, nawet jeśli zawsze dostawał za to nagany od nauczyciela).

Raz spotkali się w ten sposób również z Bokuto i Akaashim, po tym jak atakujący oblał swój egzamin z matematyki na drugim roku (obecność Akaashiego była konieczna, gdyż, jak twierdził Bokuto, zyskiwał dzięki niej mentalne wsparcie w starciu z matematycznymi potworami). Jednak zamiast się uczyć, większość popołudnia spędzili grając na PlayStation w grę, którą goście przynieśli Kenmie jako prezent w ramach podziękowania za pomoc. (Przynajmniej Bokuto i Kuroo spędzili tak większość popołudnia. Akaashi wolał poczytać książkę, a Kenma, po dwóch nieudanych próbach wytłumaczenia Bokuto, że w tej wersji musi naciskać odpowiednie klawisze, a nie podskakiwać w rzeczywistości, kiedy chce, żeby jego postać ominęła przeszkody na ekranie, zakopał się w pościeli na swoim łóżku i zgodził się wyjść dopiero po wypowiedzianej szeptem groźbie Kuroo, że przestanie mu rysować pokemony na marginesach zeszytu z matematyki).

Teraz bluza Kuroo spoglądała na niego z poręczy łóżka, gdzie ją wcześniej powiesił, i natrętnie przypominała o wszystkich rzeczach, które nie pozwalały mu zasnąć. Wyciągnął więc rękę, zwinął ją i schował pod poduszkę, łudząc się, że jeśli nie będzie jej widział, wymaże również ze swojej świadomości jej istnienie. Ponownie odblokował ekran telefonu i bez dłuższych przemyśleń, kliknął na ikonkę galerii. Jej zawartość była raczej uboga. Pomiędzy dwoma czy trzema fotografiami wykonanymi w poszczególnych dniach, występowały tygodnie przerwy. Kenma wolał zużywać pamięć telefonu na ściąganie nowych gier, a poza tym robienie zdjęć zawsze sprawiało, że czuł się niekomfortowo, gdyż miał wrażenie, że przechodzący ludzie przyglądają mu się w dziwny sposób, kiedy przystawał, by sfotografować coś, co zwróciło jego uwagę. Z tego powodu zdjęcia te zwykle wychodziły rozmazane, więc Kenma postanowił dać sobie spokój.

Nacisnął na najnowsze ujęcie, przedstawiające w zbliżeniu twarze jego i Shouyou, wykonane przez chłopca z Karasuno przed paroma dniami, kiedy Kenma zgodził się pod koniec treningu wystawić mu kilka piłek do ataku. Zanim zaczęli, Shouyou wykrzyknął, że Kenma jest fajowym przyjacielem, po czym usiadł obok niego na ławce, zabrał mu telefon i jedną ręką obejmując go ramieniem, starał się ustawić aparat tak, by obaj znaleźli się w kadrze. W rezultacie większą część zdjęcia zajmował szeroki uśmiech Shouyou, natomiast twarz Kenmy zasłonięta była częściowo przez sterczące rude włosy środkowego i jego wyciągnięty w górę kciuk.

Kenma przesunął palcem w prawo, przewijając obojętnie nikłą zawartość kilku miesięcy, aż doszedł do listopada i pierwszego meczu, który zagrał przeciwko Shouyou. Uśmiechnął się, odnajdując ich wspólne zdjęcie. Znali się wtedy tak krótko, a po chłopcu nie widać było żadnego skrępowania. Wyszczerzał zęby, puszczał oczko do kamery i wyglądał na tak podekscytowanego jak zawsze. Sam Kenma patrzył gdzieś w dół i był trochę rozmazany, jakby nie spodziewał się, że Shouyou zrobi im zdjęcie.

Zawieranie znajomości zawsze sprawiało Kenmie wiele problemów. Nie, żeby zdarzało mu się to często – sam nigdy nie odzywał się jako pierwszy, a ludzie też zwykle nie zwracali na niego uwagi, być może podświadomie wyczuwając, że chce pozostać niewidzialny. Nie dotyczyło to jedynie nieznajomych. Również z osobami z klasy rozmawiał niezwykle rzadko. Na początku próbowali zagadywać go pomiędzy zajęciami, ale Kenma nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć, więc marszczył tylko brwi i mamrotał coś pod nosem, albo nie odpowiadał nic, czekając aż sobie pójdą. Po kilku nieudanych próbach przestali i od tej pory Kenma zawsze trzymał się trochę na uboczu. Sytuacja wewnątrz Nekomy przedstawiała się lepiej, ale przypuszczał, że to przede wszystkim zasługa Kuroo. Koledzy z drużyny go lubili, ponieważ Kuroo go lubił, a nikt nie odważył się podważyć autorytetu kapitana.

Jedynie z Shouyou było inaczej. Kenma czuł się przy nim komfortowo i nie musiał się martwić, że nie będzie potrafił podtrzymać rozmowy – zwykle Shouyou i tak zmieniał temat, zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Chłopiec zawsze miał coś do powiedzenia. Kenma lubił obserwować, jak historia, którą opowiadał, pochłaniała go tak, że zaczynał gestykulować zawzięcie i mówić coraz głośniej, wydając z siebie dziwne okrzyki przy bardziej emocjonujących fragmentach. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak ktokolwiek może odczuwać wszystko tak intensywnie. Świadomość, że Shouyou dostrzegł go i polubił, że postanowił zaprzyjaźnić się właśnie z nim, dawała mu jakieś poczucie zadowolenia, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdyby spędzali razem więcej czasu, zostałby przytłoczony przez jego żywiołowość i chaotyczność. Nie mógłby czuć się przy nim tak, jak czuł się przy Kuroo.

Kenma ponownie nacisnął na ekran telefonu, przesuwając go w prawo. Kilka ujęć z treningu Nekomy, zdjęcie wystawy sklepowej z najnowszymi grami komputerowymi, przypadkowo sfotografowany chodnik z jego białymi adidasami, następnie pełno kotów z dnia, kiedy Kuroo zabrał go do kociej kawiarni i czyjaś rozmazana sylwetka na ciemnym tle, ozdobionym w prawym górnym rogu czymś, co musiało być neonowymi światłami, ale przypominało raczej kolorowe kreski.

Już miał wyłączyć galerię i ponownie spróbować zasnąć, kiedy natknął się na zdjęcie, o którego istnieniu już prawie zapomniał, ale które zdecydowanie było jego ulubionym. Przedstawiało jego i Kuroo sprzed ponad roku, tuż po tym, jak Kenma zafarbował włosy na blond. Kuroo był pierwszą osobą, która go tak zobaczyła. Na zdjęciu trzymał między palcami bladożółte kosmyki Kenmy i uśmiechał się, spoglądając na niego spod przymrużonych ciemnych oczu, zakrytych częściowo grzywką. Natomiast Kenma patrzył z powagą w aparat i było to jedno z nielicznych zdjęć, na których nie wyglądał na zmieszanego. Pamiętał, jak Kuroo powiedział wtedy, że muszą uwiecznić siebie z tego dnia dla siebie z przyszłości, brzmiąc tak, jakby zafarbowanie włosów przez Kenmę uznawał za przełomowe wydarzenie w ich życiu.

Kenma przyglądał się fotografii dopóki ekran telefonu nie zrobił się czarny. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że trzyma rękę pod poduszką i gładzi palcami miękki materiał bluzy Kuroo.

Nagle poczuł, że muszą porozmawiać i że to nie może poczekać do jutra, że nie zaśnie, jeśli nie usłyszy głosu Kuroo, potwierdzającego, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ignorując jednocyfrową godzinę, którą wskazywał mu telefon jako podpowiedź, że być może środek nocy nie jest najlepszą porą na rozmowę, wybrał numer Kuroo i nawiązał połączenie. Czekał, czując jak krew w jego żyłach przyspiesza i zaczynają pocić mu się dłonie. Dał się ponieść przelotnej emocji, co było do niego tak niepodobne. Przecież nie był typem osoby, która podejmowała decyzje pod wpływem impulsów. Zwykle przed rozpoczęciem działania zastanawiał się nad jego sensem tak długo, aż przestawał go dostrzegać i wycofywał się.

Kuroo odebrał po trzecim sygnale.

– Kenma – powiedział do słuchawki przeciągle. Miał lekką chrypkę, co wyraźnie wskazywało na to, że został wyrwany ze snu. Kenma usłyszał, jak zmienia pozycję. Wyobraził sobie, jak przeciera oczy, starając się skupić myśli i nagle zrobiło mu się głupio, że go obudził. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy nie powinien się rozłączyć, ale wtedy Kuroo odezwał się ponownie: – Czyżbyś znowu zasnął z telefonem w ręce i zadzwonił do mnie przez przypadek?

Kenma nie rozumiał, dlaczego Kuroo użył określenia „znowu”. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby zdarzyło mu się to wcześniej. Pomyślał, że musi coś odpowiedzieć, jednak nie wiedział co. Słyszał oddech Kuroo po drugiej stronie i zdał sobie sprawę, że Kuroo prawdopodobnie również słyszy jego oddech, więc wykrztusił pierwsze, co przyszło mu na myśl:

– Zostawiłeś u mnie swoją bluzę.

– Taak? – spytał Kuroo, chociaż równie dobrze mogło to być po prostu westchnięcie. Milczał przez chwilę i kiedy Kenma pomyślał już, że zasnął, dodał: – To przynieś ją jutro do szkoły. Możesz ją założyć.

Mówił niewyraźnie i nie zadawał żadnych pytań odnośnie tego, dlaczego Kenma dzwoni do niego w środku nocy, informując go głupio o tym, że ma jego bluzę, jakby to była jakaś niezwykle pilna sprawa i jakby Kuroo nie zapominał u niego jakichś rzeczy co najmniej co drugą wizytę. Kenma wywnioskował więc, że część jego umysłu wciąż pogrążona była we śnie i prawdopodobnie uznawał ich rozmowę za kolejny majak. Tłumaczyłoby to również przerwy, jakie robił między wypowiedziami, które w jego sposobie pojmowania czasu prawdopodobnie nie były tak długie, jak wydawały się Kenmie.

– Okej – powiedział Kenma.

Kuroo wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi, ale musiał mieć usta wciśnięte w poduszkę, bo nie udało mu się wyłapać żadnego słowa.

– Nie słyszałem, co powiedziałeś, ale prawdopodobnie się nie zgadzam – odparł zapobiegawczo Kenma. Poczekał chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy powinien dodać coś jeszcze, aż w końcu oznajmił, że się rozłącza, chociaż jednostajny oddech dochodzący z drugiej strony słuchawki podpowiadał mu, że Kuroo zdążył już zasnąć.

 

***

 

W poniedziałek słońce świeciło niestrudzenie od samego rana, wpadając przez okna do wnętrza szkolnych sal i sprawiając, że Kenma marszczył brwi częściej niż zazwyczaj.

Nie widział się z Kuroo aż do treningu. Rozpoczynali dzisiaj zajęcia o różnych godzinach, więc nie jechali razem pociągiem, a podczas lunchu Kuroo, jako kapitan Nekomy, został wysłany do dyrektora, by złożyć mu oficjalne podziękowania za możliwość zorganizowania siatkarskiego obozu na terenie szkoły. Kenma spędził więc długą przerwę w towarzystwie konsoli do gier.

Trening rozpoczął się od razu po lekcjach. Po wyjeździe pozostałych drużyn zawodnicy Nekomy wydawali się jeszcze bardziej zmotywowani niż zazwyczaj i każde ćwiczenie wykonywali starannie, powtarzając przyjęcia, ataki i zagrywki tak długo, dopóki nie czuli się usatysfakcjonowani swoimi rezultatami. Byli nad wyraz skupieni i nie marnowali czasu na zbędne pogawędki, więc jedyne słowa, jakie między nimi padały, wyrażały pochwały albo drobne uwagi, co do elementów gry, które należało poprawić.

Dopiero w szatni rozmowy wybuchły ze zdwojoną siłą. Kenma siedział na ławce, z telefonem w dłoni i pojedynczą zmarszczką między brwiami. Pokłady energii, jakie buzowały w jego kolegach z drużyny, wciąż wprawiały go w osłupienie. Wymieniali zdania z taką prędkością, że nie starał się nawet nadążyć za tym, o czym mówili. Zamiast tego skierował wzrok na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, próbując wyłapać spośród chmary ciał i przekrzykujących się głosów znajomą sylwetkę Kuroo.

Brunet stał przy oknie, z plecami opartymi o parapet. Wciąż miał na sobie strój sportowy i jego wyluzowana poza sugerowała, że w najbliższej przyszłości nie zamierzał trudzić się tym, by go ściągnąć. Przysłuchiwał się rozmowom kolegów i odpowiadał coś z uśmiechem na każdą zaczepkę, ale nie wykazywał nadmiernego zaangażowania podjętym przez nich tematem. Co pewien czas unosił do ust plastikową butelkę, którą trzymał w dłoni, i popijał z niej wodę. Jego ruchy były powolne, leniwe, przez co wydawało się, że robi to bardziej ze znudzenia niż z pragnienia (Kenma nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że zachowywał się tak celowo, by sprawiać wrażenie fajnego).

Blondyn upewnił się, że chłopiec trzymał telefon blisko siebie, po czym wysłał mu wiadomość.

„Możemy zostać trochę dłużej niż reszta?”

Siedział schylony i włosy częściowo opadały mu na oczy, więc mógł obserwować Kuroo tak, żeby nikt nie domyślał się, że to robi. Wyłapał moment, w którym Kuroo przeczytał wiadomość, chociaż wyraz jego twarzy nie zmienił się prawie wcale. Kenma bardzo lubił porozumiewać się z nim w ten sposób, bez czyjejkolwiek wiedzy. Uspokajało go to, kiedy napięcie sytuacji, w której się znajdował, stawało się nie do zniesienia; stanowiło kolejny ze sposobów zabicia czasu, kiedy się nudził. Czasami nawet wysyłali sobie esemesy, jednocześnie rozmawiając w grupie wspólnych znajomych. Podobała mu się myśl o istnieniu między nimi niewypowiedzianej obietnicy, że żaden nie zdradzi się z tym, że to robią. Było to równocześnie odprężające i ekscytujące, prawie jak gra.

Telefon zawibrował w jego dłoniach, przynosząc wiadomość od Kuroo.

„Czemu? Wypatrzyłeś na hali jakiegoś pokemona, którego chciałbyś złapać?”

Kenma prychnął cicho.

„Jesteś idiotą” – odpisał, a zaraz potem, z lekkim wahaniem przed naciśnięciem „wyślij”: „Chciałbym jeszcze pograć”

Odpowiedź nadeszła niezwłocznie, trzy wiadomości, w odstępie kilku sekund. Sześć linijek emotikon wyrażających niedowierzanie, a pod spodem pytanie:

„Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z moim Kenmą???”

Kenma prychnął ponownie, tym razem już nie tak cicho.

„Nie wiem, dlaczego ja w ogóle się z tobą zadaję”

 

***

 

Wyglądało to trochę inaczej niż w jego wyobrażeniach z zeszłej nocy.

Pomyślał, że powinien rozpocząć od czegoś prostego, znajomego dla nich obu, jak siatkówka. W przypadku Kuroo, większość rzeczy sprowadzała się do siatkówki. W przypadku Kenmy, jeśli chodziło o siatkówkę, większość rzeczy sprowadzała się do Kuroo. Wywnioskował więc, że nie może pominąć tej części. Nie okazała się jednak ona tak łatwa, jak się spodziewał.

Pierwszą nieudaną wystawę Kenmy Kuroo zbył wybuchem śmiechu i ironicznym komentarzem na temat jego niesprawnych palców, wykończonych przez zbyt emocjonalne naciskanie przycisków na konsoli. Po trzech kolejnych zaproponował, żeby odpuścili sobie na razie opóźniony atak i spróbowali podstawowego. Nie okazało się to aż tak tragiczne, chociaż Kuroo, aby wykonać udane zagranie, prawie za każdym razem musiał zmienić rytm nabiegu albo miejsce wyskoku. Kenma wiedział, że to jego wina. Zbyt usilnie starał się zmusić piłkę, by poleciała dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał. W rezultacie leciała w całkiem inną stronę. Jego wystawy od początku nie były takie, jakie powinny, jednak dopiero, kiedy piłka przeleciała mu między palcami i uderzyła go w twarz, Kuroo zasugerował, że być może powinni zrobić sobie przerwę.

Kenma bez słowa usiadł na podłodze w rogu sali, niedaleko miejsca przeznaczonego dla kwadratu rezerwowych i przyciągnął nogi do brody, oplatając je jednocześnie rękami tuż nad wysokością kostek. Położył czoło na kolanie i zaczął gapić się w ścianę. Słuchał, jak Kuroo chodzi po pomieszczeniu, wkładając z powrotem do kosza porozrzucane wszędzie piłki, aż jego kroki zrobiły się bardziej wyraźne i w końcu ucichły, kiedy chłopiec usadowił się obok niego. Kenma nie odwrócił się w jego stronę od razu. Czekał, aż Kuroo się odezwie, po raz kolejny przejmie kontrolę nad sytuacją, ponieważ właśnie to zawsze robił. Ale z każdą następną minutą milczenia Kenma coraz mocniej odczuwał, jaki był żałosny. Zeszłej nocy zastanawiał się nad tym, co chciał powiedzieć, przewidywał możliwe reakcje bruneta oraz sposób, w jaki potoczy się ich rozmowa, a teraz siedział tutaj, nie mówiąc nic i oczekując, że Kuroo odczyta jego myśli.

Czasami wyobrażał sobie, że w którymś z równoległych wszechświatów, gdzie, niczym w ich ulubionych kreskówkach, istniały supermoce, Kuroo naprawdę potrafił to zrobić.

– Najpierw chcesz pograć w siatkówkę poza czasem, kiedy jesteś do tego zmuszony, a teraz siedzisz tutaj od dziesięciu minut i jeszcze ani razu nie próbowałeś nawet sięgnąć po telefon – zagadnął go w końcu Kuroo. – Są tylko dwa możliwe rozwiązania. Albo w nocy porwali cię kosmici i przeprowadzili na tobie eksperymenty, albo zostałeś poddany hipnozie.

Kenma podniósł głowę i rzucił mu spod zmarszczonych brwi otępiałe spojrzenie.

– Bardzo śmieszne.

Jednak najwyraźniej Kuroo naprawdę uznał to za zabawne. Siedział oparty plecami o ścianę, z jedną nogą wyprostowaną, a drugą zgiętą w kolanie, i obserwował Kenmę zmrużonymi oczami. Prowokacyjny uśmiech czaił się w kąciku jego ust. W lewej dłoni trzymał piłkę i turlał ją co pewien czas po podłodze, jednak ruch ten wydawał się mechaniczny, jakby Kuroo wcale nie zdawał sobie z niego sprawy.

– Czyli kosmici, tak przypuszczałem – powiedział, kiwając głową w wyrazie refleksji. Nie wspomniał nic o niecodziennej prośbie Kenmy, o jego tragicznych wystawach ani uporczywym milczeniu. Wyglądał na rozluźnionego i zachowywał się naturalnie, dzięki czemu nerwowość Kenmy zaczęła powoli blaknąć.

– Jakby porwali mnie kosmici, zostałbym z nimi – wymamrotał, na co Kuroo parsknął.

– Racja – potwierdził. – I tak prawdopodobnie uznaliby cię za jednego ze swoich.

Kąciki ust Kenmy uniosły się odrobinę. Mogło to zabrzmieć jak obelga, ale wiedział, że nią nie jest, nie w przypadku Kuroo. Nie przyszło mu na myśl nic, co mógłby odpowiedzieć, więc na chwilę zapadło między nimi milczenie, jednak było ono znajome, komfortowe. Kuroo zmienił pozycję, wyprostowując obie nogi. Z tej perspektywy wydawały się Kenmie jeszcze dłuższe niż w rzeczywistości. Przesunął spojrzeniem po zarysowanych na nich mięśniach i bladofioletowych siniakach, które ozdabiały kolana bruneta, jako że był na tyle głupi, by nie zakładać ochraniaczy. Chciał mu powiedzieć, że powinien zacząć to robić, jeśli jego plany w związku z profesjonalną siatkówką są poważne. Miał jednak wrażenie, że Kuroo nie chce jeszcze o tym z nim rozmawiać.

Kenma odwrócił wzrok, zanim Kuroo zauważyłby, że być może wpatruje się zbyt intensywnie.

Jak dotąd nie poruszyli tematu zbliżającego się ukończenia szkoły przez Kuroo. Nie był pewien, czy kiedykolwiek go poruszą. Może po prostu do samego końca będą udawać, że nic się nie dzieje, a potem nadejdzie dzień wyjazdu absolwentów na studia i wśród pożegnań z rodziną, drużyną Nekomy i pozostałymi przyjaciółmi, to z Kenmą nie będzie miało większego znaczenia. Może nie musiał się wcale martwić, że nie wie, co mógłby wtedy powiedzieć ani jak się zachować.

– Zamierzasz jeszcze farbować włosy? – Głos Kuroo wyrwał go z zamyślenia i ściągnął z powrotem do hali sportowej, wypełnionej zapachem potu i rażącym światłem sufitowych lamp. Kenma zamrugał gwałtownie kilka razy.

– Dlaczego nagle pytasz o moje włosy?

– Bez powodu – odpowiedział Kuroo, wzruszając ramionami. – Po prostu się zastanawiałem. Bokuto pewnie zgodziłby się dać ci trochę swojej szarej farby.

Kenma skrzywił się na widok wyobrażenia, które powstało w jego głowie. Jednak po chwili milczenia spytał:

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że powinienem je zafarbować?

– Nie – powiedział Kuroo. Uśmiechnął się przy tym, ale nie był to jego zwykły figlarny uśmiech, a jego intymniejsza wersja, bardziej gładka i jakby nostalgiczna. Ten widok przywiódł Kenmie na myśl ich wspólne zdjęcie, na które natknął się zeszłej nocy. – Podobają mi się takie, jakie masz teraz. Są takie… w stylu Kenmy.

Z pewnością nie było to zbyt precyzyjne określenie i Kenma wcale nie sądził, że odrosty mogą stanowić czyjkolwiek styl. Zdecydował się jednak tego nie komentować.

Kuroo poruszył się, próbując ponownie zmienić pozycję, i jego prawe kolano otarło się o udo Kenmy. Coś podskoczyło niekontrolowanie w żołądku blondyna. Prawdopodobnie było to nienaumyślne, przypadkowe otarcie i Kuroo nawet go nie zauważył, a Kenma nie miał żadnego powodu, żeby poczuć się dziwnie. Wahał się, czy powinien się odsunąć, czy udawać, że wcale nie dostrzega, że ich nogi się stykają i czekać aż Kuroo odsunie się pierwszy. Sekundy mijały, a on wciąż nie potrafił się poruszyć. Miał wrażenie, że jakikolwiek jego ruch wydawałby się teraz dziwaczny, podejrzany, niezdarny.

Zobaczył, jak Kuroo unosi brew, a wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się nieznacznie. Był więc świadomy ich dotyku i zdawał sobie sprawę, że Kenma też jest go świadomy, a mimo to go nie przerywa. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Kuroo położy mu dłoń na udzie albo wsadzi palce we włosy. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że by chciał, ale może tylko to sobie wyobrażał, tak jak wyobrażał sobie, że Kuroo się zmienił, gdy w rzeczywistości po prostu natknął się na cechę jego osobowości, której nie pokazywał przy nim zbyt często.

Jednak Kuroo tego nie zrobił.

– Powinniśmy się już zbierać, bo inaczej spóźnimy się na ostatni pociąg – powiedział, wstając i poprawił spodnie, które opadły mu niżej na biodrach.

Kenma nie miał pewności, czy to co poczuł, było bliższe uldze, czy rozczarowaniu.

 

***

 

Kiedy z powrotem znaleźli się w szatni, Kuroo miał już swój zwykły, swawolny wyraz twarzy i opowiadał z przejęciem o dzisiejszym treningu. Kenma wiedział, że niektórzy ludzie właśnie w ten sposób porządkowali swoje myśli i dystansowali się od nich, chociaż nie do końca potrafił to zrozumieć. Wiedział też, że Kuroo był jedną z tych osób. Pozwolił mu więc na to, jedynie wtrącając co jakiś czas mruknięcie albo pojedyncze słowo komentarza.

Nie spojrzał w kierunku Kuroo ani razu, gdy się przebierali. Jednak przez cały czas dręczyła go świadomość, że koncentruje się nad tym, by nie patrzeć. Nie był to jego normalny brak zainteresowania, a udawany, intencjonalny. Unikał kontaktu wzrokowego nawet wtedy, kiedy chłopiec zadawał mu bezpośrednio jakieś pytanie. Włączył losową grę w telefonie i spróbował się na niej skupić, aby jego zachowanie wydawało się bardziej naturalne, ale poddał się po tym jak dwa razy nie udało mu się ukończyć pierwszej rundy.

W końcu, po wygładzeniu krawatu od mundurka i zmierzwieniu włosów odpowiednią ilość razy, Kuroo oznajmił, że jest gotowy, na co Kenma wstał, by założyć bluzę. Podszedł do drzwi, wkładając ręce w rękawy i już miał nacisnąć klamkę, kiedy Kuroo spytał:

– To nie jest przypadkiem moja bluza?

Kenma odwrócił się w jego stronę ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Czerwony bawełniany materiał zakrywał jego dłonie i sięgał prawie do połowy uda, więc trudno było przeoczyć, że ubranie jest kilka rozmiarów za duże i zdecydowanie nie należy do niego.

– Powiedziałeś wczoraj, że mogę ją założyć – oznajmił powoli, starając się nie brzmieć na tak zmieszanego, jak się czuł.

– Powiedziałem tak? – Kuroo z zastanowieniem potarł palcami podbródek. Po chwili jego twarz rozjaśniła się w wyrazie zrozumienia. – Oh – wykrztusił – Oh. Więc to nie był…

I spojrzał na Kenmę tak jak kilkanaście minut wcześniej, kiedy siedzieli na podłodze w sali sportowej, a jego kolano ocierało się o udo blondyna, elektryzując jego bladą skórę.

– W takim razie może ja też chciałbym coś od ciebie.

– Nie bądź dziecinny, Kuroo – odpowiedział Kenma z konsternacją. – Nie dam ci mojej bluzy, bo ją rozciągniesz.

Aczkolwiek wszystko wskazywało na to, że Kuroo nie chodziło wcale o bluzę. Zbliżył się powoli, nie przestając przy tym na niego patrzeć, aż dzielącą ich odległość można byłoby pokonać jednym krokiem. Wyglądał tak poważnie, że panika rozlała się w żyłach Kenmy, utrudniając mu oddychanie. Miał wrażenie, że jego ciało się z nim bawi, a umysł zmusza go do brania udziału w grze, której nigdy nie uruchamiał. Kuroo był jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Nie powinien czuć przy nim tego rodzaju nerwowości ani, tym bardziej, tak nienaturalnego ciepła w podbrzuszu. Nie powinien wyobrażać sobie rzeczy, które stopniowo nabierały konturów w jego głowie. Na pewno wyolbrzymiał, nadinterpretował. Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby Kuroo zamierzał zrobić to, przed czym ostrzegały go teraz jego wyczulone zmysły. Dlaczego miałby?

Niemniej jednak, jakkolwiek irracjonalne to się wydawało, Kuroo nachylał się w jego kierunku, powoli, wyciągając przy tym rękę, jakby chciał położyć ją na ramieniu Kenmy i upewnić go, że wszystko jest w porządku, że nie musi uciekać. Sprawiało to nazbyt jednoznaczne wrażenie, by być jedynie grą jego wyobraźni. Na moment Kenma uwierzył, że interpretuje jego ruch właściwie i że zaraz stanie się to, co powstało jako niewyraźny obraz w jego głowie.

Ale wtedy atmosfera między nimi zmieniła się i palce Kuroo, zamiast zatrzymać się na materiale bluzy, w którą był ubrany Kenma, sięgnęły dalej, za niego, zaciskając się na metalowej klamce. Może zobaczył na twarzy Kenmy coś, co sprawiło, że zmienił zdanie. A może nigdy nie planował zrobić tego, co wyobrażał sobie blondyn.

Wyszli z szatni bez słowa. Nadchodził wieczór i promienie zachodzącego słońca malowały na niebie różowo-fioletowe plamy. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć rześkość, która wypełniła nozdrza Kenmy i otuliła jego policzki. Delikatny chłód czynił bluzę Kuroo jeszcze bardziej ciepłą i komfortową, jednak nagle Kenma poczuł się dziwnie przez to, że ją nosił. Dzielili ubrania już wcześniej. Kuroo zostawiał u niego swoje rzeczy, czasem zapominając o ich istnieniu, tak, że kiedy natykali się na nie jakiś czas później, żaden nie potrafił powiedzieć, do którego z nich należały. Z tego powodu często zdarzało mu się zakładać stare koszulki bruneta albo skarpetki z postaciami z kreskówek, które Kuroo twierdził, że uwielbiał, chociaż zwykle kilka dni po kupieniu kończyły wciśnięte do szuflady w pokoju blondyna. Kenma i tak nigdy nie przywiązywał zbyt dużej uwagi do tego, w co się ubierał. Ale tym razem przyszło mu na myśl, że być może, dzielenie się bluzą, którą Kuroo wciąż używał, nie było dokładnie tym, co robili przyjaciele.

– Odprowadzę cię dzisiaj – oznajmił Kuroo, przechodząc przez bramy szkoły. Jego głos brzmiał zdecydowanie, ale lekko, jakby wcale nie spostrzegł wślizgującego się przed chwilą między nich napięcia.

– Zawsze mnie odprowadzasz, jeśli wracamy razem – zauważył Kenma beznamiętnie. – Mój dom znajduje się po drodze do twojego.

Jednak wiedział, że Kuroo miał na myśli co innego i wcale się nie zdziwił, kiedy, zamiast się pożegnać, bez wahania wszedł na jego podwórko i wślizgnął się za nim do środka przez wejściowe drzwi.

W domu nie było nikogo. Rodzice Kenmy pracowali do późna, więc wieczory podczas dni powszednich zwykle spędzał sam, w towarzystwie zadań domowych i konsoli do gier. Ściągnęli buty i w milczeniu udali się do pokoju blondyna. Wewnątrz panował półmrok, ale Kenma zdecydował się nie zapalać światła. Fotel przykrywała sterta ubrań, z których przynajmniej część już dawno powinna znaleźć się w praniu, a na podłodze leżały porozrzucane pudełka gier wideo (ostatnio nie mógł zdecydować, w którą z nich ma ochotę zagrać). Kuroo postawił swoją torbę na wolnej przestrzeni między wejściem a biurkiem, zapełnionym papierami i dwoma pustymi kubkami po herbacie, i rozsiadł się na rozłożonym łóżku. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby panujący bałagan przeszkadzał mu choćby w najmniejszym stopniu. Kenma nigdy specjalnie nie sprzątał przed jego przybyciem, nawet jak go zapraszał. Poza tym Kuroo był przyzwyczajony do jego oszczędnego sposobu zarządzania życiową energią (lub też, jak nazywała to matka Kenmy, do jego lenistwa).

– Chcesz coś zjeść? – spytał blondyn, raczej w ramach bycia uprzejmym i okazji do przerwania ciszy niż rzeczywistej propozycji. Nie zrobił dzisiaj zakupów, a rodzice mieli wybrać się na kolację na miasto wraz ze swoimi współpracownikami, więc prawdopodobnie ich lodówka świeciła pustkami.

– Jadłem już wcześniej – odpowiedział Kuroo. Siedział wyprostowany z wyciągniętymi nogami i poduszką wciśniętą między plecami i ścianą, a kolory zmierzchu, wpadające do pokoju przez okno, malowały cienie na jego twarzy. Kenma podszedł i położył się obok, odwracając się w jego stronę. Podkulił nogi i jedną rękę podłożył pod głowę, drugą natomiast zbliżył do ust, opierając palec wskazujący o dolną wargę, przez co, kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był stłumiony.

Tym razem nie chciał czekać aż Kuroo pierwszy powie, że przecież i tak w końcu będą musieli o tym porozmawiać.

– Jeśli chodzi o wcześniej… – zaczął i przełknął głośno ślinę, zanim sprecyzował: – W szatni. C-co zamierzałeś zrobić?

Usłyszał, jak Kuroo prycha, z gorzkim uśmiechem na ustach.

– To chyba oczywiste, prawda?

Kenma wcale nie uważał tego za tak oczywiste, ale był zbyt przerażony, żeby przyznać to na głos. Poczuł gorąco rozlewające mu się po policzkach i podziękował sobie w duchu za to, że nie zaświecił światła i Kuroo nie może tego widzieć.

– Więc chciałeś…? – odezwał się ponownie, tym razem głosem tak napiętym, że dokończenie pytania wydało mu się niemożliwe. Nie wiedział, czy większą panikę wzbudzało w nim to, że Kuroo może potwierdzić prawdziwość jego wyobrażeń, czy samo pragnienie, by to zrobił.

I wszystko, co się za tym pragnieniem kryło.

– Właśnie tak – powiedział Kuroo. – Chciałem cię pocałować.

Do tej pory Kenma nie myślał o całowaniu zbyt wiele. Kiedy widział, jak robią to inni, na przykład dziewczyna z jego klasy ze swoim starszym chłopakiem, który odbierał ją ze szkoły, czy też przypadkowa para nastolatków na ławce w parku, zawsze czuł się niekomfortowo i odwracał wzrok. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek sam kogoś pocałuje. Po pierwsze nie wiedziałby jak, a po drugie nie wydawało mu się to zbyt pociągające. Zawsze, gdy jego koledzy z drużyny zaczynali po treningu opowiadać sobie o dziewczynach i swoich doświadczeniach w całowaniu, wyłączał się z rozmowy i skupiał na grze. Potrafił powiedzieć, czy dziewczyna jest ładna, tak samo, jak potrafił powiedzieć, czy chłopiec jest przystojny, ale nie obchodziło go to na tyle, żeby chcieć pocałować któreś z nich.

Jednak z ust Kuroo słowa te zabrzmiały zupełnie inaczej, sprawiając, że Kenma zamarł. Wiedział, że powinien jakoś zareagować, przesunąć dłoń, aż dotknąłby palcami dłoni bruneta albo odpowiedzieć coś, cokolwiek, gdyż chłopiec wyraźnie na to czekał. Gdyby tylko mógł się poruszyć, a jego gardło nie było tak ściśnięte.

– Wiem, że to głupie – odezwał się Kuroo, nie przestając wpatrywać się w okno. – Nie miałem zamiaru cię przestraszyć ani obrzydzić, ani nic takiego. Mam nadzieję, że to nie wywoła żadnych… problemów między nami.

Serce Kenmy zabiło gdzieś w jego gardle.

– Myślę, że możemy mieć problem – udało mu się w końcu wymamrotać. – Ponieważ ja chciałem… chciałem, żebyś mnie pocałował.

Kuroo zmienił pozycję, przesuwając się tak, że ich twarze znajdowały się teraz na tym samym poziomie. Jego ciemne oczy błyszczały w mroku.

– Wciąż tego chcesz? – spytał.

– Tak – odpowiedział Kenma.

I brunet zbliżył się, powoli, do samego końca dając mu czas na odsunięcie się, gdyby jednak zmienił zdanie. Kiedy przycisnął usta do jego ust, Kenma zamknął oczy. Trzymał głowę nieruchomo, chłonąc to uczucie, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że też powinien coś zrobić, więc rozchylił wargi. Czuł miękkość i wilgotne ciepło i to było miłe, chociaż jednocześnie bardzo dziwne. Serce biło mu tak gwałtownie, jak wtedy, gdy podczas rozgrzewki biegali o kilka okrążeń za dużo, i zdał sobie sprawę, że trzęsą mu się ręce. Kuroo głaskał go po włosach, jakby próbował go uspokoić. Nie przestał, nawet po tym, jak już odsunęli się od siebie.

– Jeśli zrobisz to jeszcze raz, prawdopodobnie umrę – powiedział Kenma, kiedy udało mu się wyrównać oddech.

Kuroo parsknął śmiechem, oplatając długimi palcami kosmyki jego włosów.

– Nie wierzę, że naprawdę byłeś zazdrosny przez to, że grałem z innymi na obozie – odezwał się po chwili milczenia z prowokacyjnym uśmieszkiem w kąciku ust. – To wtedy zdałeś sobie sprawę, że…? No wiesz.

– Nie byłem zazdrosny – upierał się Kenma.

– Akaashi cię widział.

Kenma zmarszczył brwi, powracając w myślach do dnia, kiedy obserwował z ukrycia ich wieczorny trening.

– Powiedział ci o tym?

– Oczywiście, że nie – odparł Kuroo. – Akaashi cię widział. Bokuto mi powiedział.

– Oh. – Blondyn westchnął. Nie widział sensu w dalszym zaprzeczaniu. Zamiast tego, spytał:

– A ty, kiedy zdałeś sobie sprawę?

Kuroo odwrócił się na plecy i podłożył rękę pod głowę, nagle poważniejąc. Wpatrywał się w sufit, jakby czekał aż pojawi się na nim odpowiedź.

– Hmm… Prawdopodobnie wtedy, gdy wszyscy zaczęli pytać mnie o studia, a ja zamiast zastanawiać się nad wyborem uniwersytetu, myślałem o tobie – powiedział w końcu.

– Oh – westchnął ponownie Kenma. To jasne, że Kuroo musiał myśleć o swoim ukończeniu szkoły jeszcze częściej niż on. Prawdopodobnie dlatego poświęcał tyle czasu siatkówce, próbując w ten sposób odwrócić swoją uwagę od nadchodzących zmian. Powinien się domyślić tego wcześniej.

– Wiesz, że w końcu będziemy musieli o tym porozmawiać, prawda?

– Wiem – odpowiedział Kuroo i zamknął oczy, odwracając się w jego stronę. – Ale nie dzisiaj.

Nie dotykali się, chociaż leżeli blisko siebie. Kenma obserwował przez chwilę, jak ciemne włosy opadają na oczy bruneta i rzucają cienie na jego policzki, zastanawiając się, jakie są w dotyku. Zdecydował, że będzie musiał to sprawdzić w najbliższym czasie (ale nie dzisiaj), po czym odwrócił się i wyciągnął telefon z plecaka. Odblokował go, a jasny ekran rozproszył ciemność pokoju. Jednak, zanim zdążył choćby włączyć grę, poczuł, jak poduszka Kuroo uderza go w twarz.

Wyglądało to trochę inaczej niż w jego wyobrażeniach z zeszłej nocy, ale Kenma stwierdził, że zdecydowanie nie mógł wyobrazić sobie tego lepiej.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli tekst wywołał w Tobie jakiekolwiek emocje czy przemyślenia, bardzo chętnie o nich poczytam.


End file.
